The Angel and Devil of Purgatory
by AngelOfPurgatoryWE
Summary: Imagine waking up, and your last memory was a bullet piercing into your chest... Well, that's the reality for Avery Conner, who died in 1890 and woke up in 2017. Purgatory has changed a lot in 127 years, but some things stay the same... Mainly, the Earp family. Together with the help of the Earps, the BBD team races against the clock to save one of their own and with them, the town
1. Still a Soldier

CHAPTER ONE: AVERY'S POV

 _I should be dead. The last thing I heard and saw was a blue light and a bang… And then… Nothing. No feeling, no motion, absolutely nothing. Until now. Now I can feel again.. And I feel… Cold._

I sit up quickly, noting the fact that my vision is still extremely blurry, I begin to panic and free my eyes of snow to look around. All I can see is white… blizzard maybe? Cautiously, I open my eyes fully and begin to stand up. All I can begin to make out is a sign reading, "Purgatory, Only 7 Away!"

 **Purgatory, my home. Where I was born. Where I loved. Where I fought. Where I died.**

Slowly, I pull myself to my feet and I begin trudging through the thick snow while following the dirt road away from the sign. Seconds turn into minutes, and minutes turn into painful hours. My legs are on fire, and my shoulders are too. Noting this pain, I place my hand on my back and feel shockwaves of agony cascade down my back.

'AGH!" I scream as I fall to my knees, the pain lingers in the base of my neck and the tops of my arms. My vision quickly blurs to white again.

 **I need to find shelter. I need warmth.**

A loud creaking noise drew me back to reality. I turn to face the noise, a windmill! And a house!

 **I know this place, I-I've been here. When? I'm not sure.**

I'm back on my feet and I start slowly making my way towards the house. A fire is visible through the windows, and lights are on in the living area. I pass a mailbox, but I don't have the energy to look and see what's written on it. I bring myself to walk up the stairs to the door. Obviously, I was a little louder with my steps than I had intended, because a voice from inside calls out,

"Waves, I swear to god if this visitor is another one of those damn singing telegrams…"

 **The door opens with a wave of vanilla. The inside of the house smells like vanilla and feels better than a warm Purgatory summer.**

I'm gonna whoop your…"

And before the brunette could finish her sentence, I succumbed to the warm and dizzying allure of sleep and slumped into her arms.

"At least she's not a revenant." comes another female voice that's much softer than the last.

"At least she's not a singing telegram, right?" Echoes the first voice.

WYNONNA'S POV

"Thank God it's Friday!" I yell as I clink glasses with Nicole and Waverly. It's been a long ass week, and we deserve our *spiked* hot chocolates that they both agreed that I could make. Honestly, mine was just a cup of Jack in a mug.

"I can toast to that fact!" Nicole replies to my toast as she thrusts her Purgatory Sheriff's Department mug toward mine.

Waverly's mug soon follows the redheaded officer's mug up to mine.

"Ditto." She says.

We all sit in silence as we sip our drinks. October in Purgatory is way colder than it should be.

 **Since when is anything in the Ghost River Triangle normal? Oh yeah... It's not.**

It's been about an hour since we all sat down to enjoy our drinks. Waverly's small frame has found a spot on the chaise, perfectly fitting into the space Nicole left.

 **Blech, they make the notebook look bleak.**

Suddenly, I see Nicole's red hair flip around to face the door.

"What was that?" the redheaded officer asked.

"What? I didn't…" Waverly began.

 **THUMP… THUMP… Someone is coming up the porch steps. Oh god…**

"Waves, I swear to god if this visitor is another one of those damn singing telegrams…"

I get up and head towards the door. It's dark outside, and Doc has installed a privacy curtain over the glass pane of the door, so I couldn't see out of it. I begin to open the door.

"I'm gonna whoop your…"

 **What the h…**

All I see before she falls into my arms are two brown eyes that are full of exhaustion and pain. The girl, no older than 23, falls into my arms. I rush to catch her full bodyweight in my arms.

"At least she's not a revenant." Waverly chimes in from behind me.

"At least she's not a singing telegram, right?" I quip back at her.

Nicole rushes over to help me grab onto her shoulders to hoist her unconscious body onto the couch where Nicole and Waverly were sitting just seconds ago.

"Shit!" Nicole calls out as she backs quickly away from the young woman's body

"Baby! What is it?" Waverly cries as she rushes away from my side and towards her girlfriend.

"She's bleeding… badly." The cop replies, turning her hands over to show the brunette her blood covered palms.

She turns to me and says,

"Wynonna. I need you to go grab my first aid kit from Waverly's room. It's under the left side of the bed."

 **First aid kit. Blood. Stop bleeding. Wait… Where's she bleeding from?**

"I'm not sure about that too, Wynonna. Waverly, I need scissors to cut her shirt. Hurry!" Nicole says with panic in her voice

 **Shoot. I must have said that last thought out loud. It's the whiskey talking.**

Waverly runs to the kitchen and grabs a pair of black scissors from the drawer. She hands them to Nicole, who in the meantime has turned the woman over onto her stomach making sure she could still breathe. She makes quick work of cutting the back of the thick shirt the unconscious blonde is wearing.

"What the hell?"

Is all I hear come out of Nicole's mouth.

"What.. What's going on?" I say

Nicole turns to me and moves away from the woman.

"Look. At her back." She hesitates, "there's no blood… Just… a lot of scars."

And right at that moment, the woman woke up...


	2. It Ain't My Fault

CHAPTER 2: NICOLE'S POV

 **I've trained to be a police officer for years… hell, I'm even going to be Sheriff soon, but nothing prepared me for Purgatory.**

I'm covered in blood and staring straight into the dark brown eyes of the girl in front of me. No one says a word, just blank stares from her and worry from the rest of us.

"H-hello?" Waverly says to her, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

The girl looks at her for a minute and then smiles.

"Could I possibly have a blanket? I'm freezing." She says.

"Of course!" Wynonna stands up and gives her the blanket I was using a minute ago.

She wraps herself in it and looks at me… Well, not _at_ me but at my leg where Waverly's hand had come to rest. She doesn't look like she holds any hate for it, but she does look scared and worried.

 **What the hell have we gotten into…?**

AVERY'S POV

I sit on the ground looking into a redheaded woman's eyes. My only thoughts were about how cold and hungry I was. No one is speaking until the petite brunette chimes in.

"H-hello?" She says to me, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

I can't possibly ask them to give me food… I don't even know who they are.

"Could I possibly have a blanket? I'm freezing." I reply.

"Of course!" The taller brunette says as she stands up and gives me the blanket from the chaise.

I quickly wrap it around my body and snuggle in. No one looks hostile, and no one looks mad. They all look genuinely worried about me. The smaller brunette looks to the redheaded woman and places her hand on the cop's thigh as if to comfort her.

My vision flashes to white and all I can hear is a voice from my past.

 ** _"You disgust me Avery. How dare you think that this is ok!"_**

Obviously, the redhead had seen me staring and had gently removed the hand from her leg while shooting a soft smile at the other girl.

"Hi," She says, "I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught, and I'm a police officer here in Purgatory."

I look at her, her soft eyes and muscular build don't add up to police officer to me, but what do I know… I've never seen a female officer.

 **Well, none except for me.**

"Hi. Um, police?" I say.

"Yes. Are you ok? You came in bleeding pretty badly." She says back to me.

I look around. There's blood on the floor and blood on my clothes.

"Bleeding? Well, I feel fine." I reply.

Nicole looks at me and then to the other two and gestures to them to speak up.

"I'm Waverly," The smaller brunette says and points to the other girl next to her, "And this is my sister Wynonna."

"Hi." I manage to say.

"Um, hi!" Wynonna replies.

 **She's beautiful.**

"I'm Avery. Avery Conner. But I can't be here."

I go to stand up but the redhead puts a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Careful!" She says.

She gently helps me stand up and I get a closer look at Wynonna's grey-blue eyes. They are full of sadness but behind that, I can see the emotions she hides in order to stay composed.

"Avery."

"Avery?"

"What? Huh?" I respond.

 **I must have zoned out for a bit.**

"Why can't you be here?" Waverly asks.

"Because I'm supposed to be dead." I say.

Wynonna looks from Nicole to Waverly to me, takes a swig of her drink and mumbles,

"Well shit."


End file.
